Sacrifices
by InSpIrEd
Summary: this is based near the future since aeryn and john have a daughter!! it's kinda sad but plz check it out!!


Hey all farScape fans out there! This is my first fan fic story and I was inspired to write this by my friend, known as the Farscape Maniac (F.M.). You see, I'm not like all of you who write these stories. In fact, I don't even classify as a Farscape fan, I've only seen 1 or 2 episodes!! Why did I write this then and how did I get all the info to write it?? All thanks to my friend, Farscape Maniac, without her obsessing about Farscape every microt (thought I'd use it!!) then, I wouldn't know all this stuff. She gave me the inspiration and even though I scowl at her all the time about always talking about Farscape (which she does), she's given me A LOT of gossip, information on eps etc. All the stuff she told me just built up in my head and all these ideas were cramming up so I needed to write this! I needed to get it out. Now I have. Go check out her webbie at www.farscape.8k.com/ It gave me some information I needed. It might help you.  
  
She's also the best beta reader anyone could ever ask for. She helped me edit my story and she gave words of encouragement and compliments!!  
  
I need suggestions, comments from your reviews!! I don't know if I should write a next chapter to this…I wanna know what you guys think!! So tell me! Especially Farscape Maniac, your opinion means heaps to me! \  
  
Anyway, enough of my rambling etc. Enjoy this story! Hope you like it! And don't forget to review it. Any comment will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Sacrifices  
  
1 week ago  
  
Life on the Moya was happy, as happy as they can be in the Uncharted Territories. John and Aeryn had finally (YES, FINALLY) admitted their love for one another. More than that, they had brought a new life to the universe by the name of Hope. Hope was the troublemaker and although the rest of the Moya crew didn't enjoy it, she happened to. It was another normal (well as normal as it gets when you're in the middle of nowhere!) solar day and they had discovered a new planet. John was going to go and check it out with Chiana, Zhann, Dargo and Aeryn. Hope was going to stay with Pilot, or that was the plan anyway.  
  
"Daddy, I want to come with you as well!!" Hope screamed in her squeaky, high-pitched voice.  
  
Crichton had tried reasoning with her but when did Hope listen to anyone?! In the end, John gave up. He "pinky" promised her that he'd let her go, even without Aeryn's approval. It was a mistake Crichton, unfortunately lived to regret.  
  
Once they got of the ship, they went exploring and of course, Hope went too. But what they didn't know was, no one looked out for her. John thought Aeryn was with her but Aeryn thought Hope was with him!! That was when the problems started occurring……  
  
It was when they all got back on the Moya that they noticed something.  
  
"John, where's Hope?" Aeryn asked curiously.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," John answered.  
  
At that, they looked for Hope.  
  
Now  
  
They searched for her for nearly a weeken when a message came up on the screen. It was what Crichton had feared, Hope had been kidnapped! To make matters worse…  
  
"How nice of your precious daughter to drop by, Crichton!" (evil laugh)  
  
It was Scorpius. He went on.  
  
"Crichton, how about I make you a, well, fair deal. You for your daughter. I think that's pretty fair, don't you think? Hahahahaha! In a weeken, meet me on the same planet and I will do a little swap, eh? But if you don't…..you better start estimating how long your little Hope can last in the Aurora Chair!"  
  
Then the screen went blank. John turned to Aeryn. Her face was blank and emotion-less, like a Peacekeeper. She kept staring at the screen. Then suddenly, her face was buried in her hands and filled with tears. Aeryn had never cried like that before, but the loss of her child was just too devastating for her. She had thought that now John and her had finally got together and even had a child, everything would be all right. She assumed wrong.  
  
For a few microts, Crichton's mind went blank. He forgot all the miseries, grief and pain just for a while. But when he came back to reality, he felt like a pulse rifle had shot him a million times. What had he done? Scorpius, the guy he hated the most, the guy who tried to kill him several times, the guy who wanted the wormhole technology, THE GUY WHO WANTS HIM NOW, has gotten hold of his daughter, Hope. He and Aeryn loved her and he knew that she would do anything that she could to protect her. A tear streamed down his pale face. Then he said the 2 words that were going to change the course of his life, maybe forever- "I'll go."  
  
The day of the Meeting  
  
No one had objected with his decision. It seemed life had completely changed on Moya once he said those two words. Everyone tried to move on and pretend nothing had happened but they were all very upset to see Crichton having to leave. There was one person who didn't hide that- Aeryn. Crichton had never thought he would leave Aeryn for anything. It was true, a few cycles ago. But now he had a weakness and her name was Hope.  
  
Chiana, Zhann, Dargo, Stark, Pilot, Aeryn and John Crichton ate together for, possibly the last time. Everyone was silent, all that could be heard was their breathing. Crichton tried to lighten things up a bit with a joke.  
  
"Aren't you guys gonna miss me, hey?"  
  
He was sarcastic, but none of them laughed. It wasn't because they wouldn't miss him. Of course, they'll frelling miss him! Especially, Aeryn. But they all didn't know what to say. It wasn't use if they tried to talk him into staying. They knew Crichton, he wouldn't change his mind. It was him. They could try saying good-byes, but they didn't want to, it was too hard and anyways, John didn't like them.  
  
On the way out of Moya, John took one, probably last look at Moya. It was Aeryn that interrupted it.  
  
"What do I tell Hope?" she almost whispered, trying not to burst into tears.  
  
He looked into her once happy eyes, now dull and sad. He didn't know what to say at first.  
  
He blinked back tears and answered, "Tell her I love her and I'll be watching over her somewhere. Oh, and tell her to keep her eema out of trouble!"  
  
She laughed at his humour and grabbed him into a big hug. It was a moment they'd both never forget. Then John grabbed her and pulled her closer to him in one passionate and romantic kiss. When they eventually pulled away, they head off to meet Scorpy.  
  
Good-byes  
  
The Moya crew went in search for any sign of Scorpius and Hope and finally, they saw something, or maybe they just heard Scorpius' trademark laugh. He had Hope with him, along with several of his companions.  
  
"How very nice to see all of you again. I trust you all want Hope back."  
  
"Frell you, Scorpius! Frell you!" Aeryn yelled. Chiana pulled her back from doing anything stupid.  
  
"It's ok, sunshine," Crichton reassured.  
  
"Daddy! Mummy! Help me!" Hope cried.  
  
"You give back Hope and I'll come over to you, Scorpy!" John exclaimed.  
  
"Deal, guards, take her back to them."  
  
John turned around and looked at them sadly, saying his good-bye but without words. They looked back at him. Aeryn hugged him and said, "I'll always love you, John Crichton."  
  
John started walking across but turned around and whispered, "I love you too, Aeryn Sun." He walked slowly, giving no sign that he was upset to Scorpius. He wasn't going to let him have the pleasure. By now, he was side by side with Hope.  
  
"Daddy! Da-" The guards stopped her from running towards John.  
  
Tears welled up in both of their eyes. Then he knelt down to her height and put a hand on his lips and gently blew her a kiss.  
  
"Good-bye my little sunshine."  
  
And he walked on. Once he was close enough, Scorpius' guards grabbed him. John gave one last look at his family, the family he had grown to love and to care about. Then to Aeryn, he longed to grab her and Hope, and just kiss them. He loved them all, but sacrifices are made because of love and this..... this was one of them.  
  
~InSpIrEd~ 


End file.
